Five Nights at Freddy's Mansion
Five Nights at Freddy's Mansion is a sequel to Five Nights at Freddy's, but doesn't take place at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. Instead, as the title would suggest, this game takes place in a mansion. It starts when you go to a mansion for summer vacation. The man letting you rent the mansion quickly gives you all the information you need to know about the mansion and hurriedly leaves. Upon investigating the house you find a letter saying "They're your problem now! P.S Don't go into the Master Bedroom, that's their base". The game then starts. Game Mechanics -Flashlight Returning from the second game, the flashlight helps you see things you may not see otherwise. -Noise Hazards Since the five nights in this game take place at night in a non Fazbear location, the animatronics do not see you. However they will be able to locate you if you step on an object that makes noise. It's important to check below you with your flashlight to make sure you're not stepping on anything. -Roaming In this game you are no longer in an office, you must walk around the mansion each night or you will in turn be killed. -Danger Meter Another new mechanic. This one features 3 circles at the bottom of your screen. They decrease the longer you're in a room and grow as you roam. 3 circles mean you're as safe as you can be, and they are green. 2 circles means you're not safe but you're not in deep danger, they are yellow. 1 circle means you're close to being killed by an animatronic. 0 means you're about to be killed, and they are just white outlines. -Advanced Kills The earlier the night is, the less the animatronics will try to kill you, and some may even ignore you. 12 - early 2 am Animatronics won't be as fierce or frequent. Skruff and Torr will not kill you. If Bonnie kills you, he will merely jump at you. If Chica kills you, she will dig her claws into your face. Foxy will bite you. Freddy will knock you down and then jump on your face. late 2 am - early 4 am Animatronics will step up their game and appear more often. Skruff will not kill you. Torr will slide up infront of your screen, take off his headpiece and bite into you, after screaming. Bonnie will jump at you, but with his face grinding like a saw. Chica will jump out, scream and stuff chunks of your flesh in her mouth. Foxy will bite harder. Freddy will scream in front of the camera, then make the lights go out and kill you, screaming louder. late 4 am - 5 am Animatronics will be full murder mode and appear very often. Skruff will jump onto your lap, knocking you over, and then savagely eat your face. Torr will rip off his headpiece and suffocate you with it. Bonnie will rip his entire Exoskeleton off and slowly kill you. Chica will scream for a long time then stare at you for 15 seconds. Finally she freaks out and beats you to death. Foxy will jump out of no where and rip your face off. Freddy will take his head off and jam it on you. Scrapped Mechanics -Limited Power (FNAF 1) No longer needed for obvious reasons -Fazbear Mask (FNAF 2) You can no longer hide from animatronics with a mask. -Music Box (FNAF 2) There is no longer a Marionette to take care off. Animatronics Rooms/Levels Basement The basement is the bottom floor of the mansion. '-Laundry Room' '-Game Room' '-Cellar' Middle Floor The middle floor is in the middle of the mansion and houses various rooms. '-Office' '-Kitchen' '-Dining Room' '-Living Room' '-Sun Room' Top Floor The top floor is at the top of the mansion and contains a few rooms '-Staircase' '-Main Hallway' '-Bathroom' '-Closets' '-Master Bedroom' Speaker Messages Each room has a speaker so that certain messages can play. These messages are automated voices from the security system left programmed by the previous owner. Night 1 "Hello! I am Radar Etching Killer Tracker, but you can refer to me as R.E.K.T. I'm an automated program running through the mansion's security system. These are pre-writen messages. I'm sure you've come to realize that this is not really a mansion and that the doors out of the building are locked and indestructable. Just safety measures to make sure that '''they '''don't escape. Just stay safe and don't be in one spot for too long. Well the text limit is almost up. OH! I almost forgot, you must never *audio cuts out*" Night 2 "Would you look at that? You're not dead. I'm surprised you made it passed... That turtle... That turtle isn't normal. He's an experiment that went wrong. He was supposed to help but he... '''He killed everyone involved in his creation'. Now he's here with the other animatronics. I've heard he spares people sometimes. That's because of what they did to him. They... They... They took his control center and replaced it wih *audio cuts out*''" Night 3 "Another night? Amazing. You know, as I'm programming this into R.E.K.T I think I should tell you why the animatronics are in this god forsaken place and not in the pizza place. It's because- MANUAL SPEAKER OVERRIDE '''We. Do not. Want. Truth. You. Are the one who. Have you not. Enough '''SYSTEM RECOVERED. when they built this building they decided it would be a good idea to *audio cuts out*" Night 4 "You're making it close to finishing your time here. After five days I'll let you go free. I'll find someone else to fight off these monsters. I just need to get this out 'DISPLAYING CHARACTER BIO; Torr 'This one is special. We replaced part of his control center with Freddy's AI and a human's brain. He has emotion! He can even- even- even *audio glitches out* NO! NO! NO! STOP IT! *audio cuts out*" Night 5 "You know, as I program these words I can here footsteps. It's Foxy. I know it's him. He won't leave the basement. That's the closest place to home. Home you see is... Well, here's the backstory of the mansion... Freddy's Pizza was suffering after some kid, Mike Schmidt, was killed by the animatronics. They wanted to spruce it up by making two more -- a dog and a turtle. People complained about the turtle saying strange things. Then the building was torn down. And on that spot they built this very place. And one day. And one day. *audio changes to a screaming voice* WE CAME HERE AND WE'RE HERE FOREVEEEEEEER! *audio cuts out*" Night 6 "You really should leave. I know you may feel attached to these animatronics. But... They mean no good. They only want to harm you. Please survive. And leave after this night. Leave and never come back. Oh god! Chica's in my room. I think she's gonna get me. Thank you for surviving longer than I did. Please leave. LEAVE NOW. PLEASE LEAVE! PLEAS- *audio glitches out* '''Now part of problem is done. We only need you '*audio cuts out*''" Custom Night "This is Torr. I'm in charge now. I speak perfectly. You are no endoskeleton. You are a murderer. We will get you. It's easy if you give up now. Because i'm not just some robotic turtle. I am-''*audio cuts out*''" Ending Scenes There are different ending scenes that play depending on what Danger Level you're on when you beat Night 6. Three Circles The animatronics are all still; Bonnie, Foxy, Chica and Freddy are playing instruments. Torr is standing still, slowly turning his head. Scruff is sleeping in front of Freddy. Two Circles The animatronics are upset; Bonnie is shaking his head. Foxy is standing still with his jaw open wide. Chica splatters the cupcake on her face. Freddy tugs off his hat and steps on it. Torr is staying still. Scruff is standing up with his head lowered. One Circle The animatronics are very upset. Bonnie is on his knees, screaming into the air. Foxy is running around in circles. Chica jams her animatronic fingers into her eyes. Freddy throws his microphone. Torr is no where to be seen. Skruff is playing dead. You can here loud and fast running in the background. Special Zero Circle Easter Egg If you manage to beat the game after losing all circles in your Danger Meter you get a special ending that is rewarding. Every animatronic is wearing flashy clothes as they break dance to funky music. Chica has a yellow afro. Easter Eggs Marionette in the game We all know the very creepy animatronic from Five Nights at Freddy's 2. Well there is an unused attic in the game. If you hack the game to go into the attic there is nothing but a music box. Your exit is blocked and the marionette kills you, crashing your game (that'll show you, hackers!) Foxy's Party This one is possible to get in game. Sometime during the first two nights, while Foxy is inactive, go to the locked cellar door. Flash your flashlight on it once. Wait five seconds. Flash it nine times. Wait five more seconds. Flash it eight times. Wait five seconds again. Flash it seven times. The cellar door will open and a disco will spinning. Inside you can see Foxy and Mangle dancing, holding colorful drinks. Attempting to walk in the room will cause a double jumpscare from both of them. But the jumpscare is them weakly yelling and splashing their drinks in your face. The Master Bedroom So normally entering the master bedroom results in a kill from all the animatronics that start there. But if you hack your way in you will see the original Fazbear's pizza. This allows you to play one night of Five Nights at Freddy's 1. After that the the Marionette will kill you everytime you start and close the game. Human Torr If you survive the first night without using your flashlight, Torr's head will be gone completely, revealing a human head. (If you look at the name for his head texture it says MikeTorr) Minor Easter Eggs Chica Promotes Pizza When Chica is throwing stuff out of the freezer there is a chance that she will throw out a frozen pizza box with cartoonish versions of Foxy, Freddy, Chica and Bonnie. The box reads "Freddy Fazbear's Pizza! Microwavable Pizza! Make your own Fazbear Specialty Pizza in just 5 minutes! Contains ''special ''tomato sauce inside! See instructions on back" Bonnie Promotes the Fact that Chica Promotes Pizza This one is difficult to get, but not impossible. If you spot the previous easter egg and Bonnie is in the dining room, on the table, he will be eating the pizza. It has pepperonis in the shape of Fazbear heads on it. Category:Games Category:Horror Games Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Games Category:Fan Games